Approximately 15 million colonoscopies are performed annually in the United States, all of which require adequate colon preparation. Inadequate bowel preparation has been reported in about 20% of colonoscopies. Inadequate bowel preparation may result in lower adenoma detection, longer procedural time, and shorter intervals between examinations. As a result, there is a need for safe, effective, and well tolerated colon preparations that allow a broad population of patients to reliably and effectively under go colonoscopies in order to reduce the risk of colon cancer.